


Park Jimin and WHY THE FUCK CAN THESE HORSES TALK?!

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I'm not in the MLP fandom, Jimin actually starts swearing, Jimin goes insane, Jimin is an angel, Jimin turns into fanon Yoongi, horses that can talk who aren't Hoseok, i mean the story basically starts at the end of Jin's, if you couldn't tell by the title...lots of swearing, it was already going down from Jin's story, it's going down from here, part 4 of the nugget adventures, reading Jin's story is probably essential before reading this one, this is fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Jimin falls victim to the drugged chicken nuggets and is sent to a magical world of rainbows and TALKING h O R Se S. Watch as a pure innocent angel most likely turns into the fanon version of Yoongi.





	1. The Power of Friendship Compels You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Can_o_tuna_balism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_o_tuna_balism/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin ate a nugget so he's in the magical world of Horseland. Watch as he slowly turns into fanon Yoongi and I make a lot of Yoonmin jokes even though I'm low key Yoonseok trash. Because why the fuck not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are getting progressively worse and progressively more terrifying for me. Thankfully we only have Jimin, Hobi, V and a special Rap Mon one at the end if I really feel like it. This is for you, my dear mafia AU coauthor.

_Hoseok slowly walked out of the room, leaving Jin alone to scream, and walked over to the kitchen. He saw some chicken nuggets lying on the counter as if they'd always been there._

_Slowly, our hope and our angel turned from J-Hope to J-Nope as he stalked off to find the one named Kim Namjoon._

_An unsuspecting Jimin slowly rose up from under the counter. He picked up one of the nuggets and popped it into his mouth._

_Jimin...why?_

-

Jimin had no idea why a girl was talking to him when he was in his dorm. It's not like people other than the members were allowed to be there, unless you invited them over. None of the other members ever mentioned it and this girl was definitely not Hoseok's sister. 

Jimin slowly opened his eyes, then immediately regretted his life choices. 

It was a horse. A horse with wings and a horn. A _purple_ horse with wings and a horn. Talking to him. Why was the horse talking? How could it speak a coherent language and not be Hobi-hyung? These were all very good questions Jimin wanted to ask. His initial shock, however, did not allow him to do so. 

"You're a horse." was the first thing to come out of Jimin's mouth. There were many problems with this statement. The primary one being he was speaking fluent English and understanding himself perfectly. 

"Actually like I was trying to tell you before you so rudely interrupted me, I am an alicorn and my name is princess Twilight Sparkle." the talking horse replied. "And why is this a surprise to you. You're a pony too." 

Jimin slowly looked down to find that he was, in fact, a horse too. Lord knows why he was a light blue horse, but then again he did just eat a drugged chicken nugget willingly. 

Jimin did the only thing he could think of in any horrible situation. Scream. 

The purple horse didn't know how to respond to the screaming kpop idol. She gave the other horses around her pleading looks, trying to find anyone to help her. They all watched Jimin scream with the same response the purple horse did. No one knew what to do. 

"Why am I being punished for doing nothing wrong? How could you do this to me?" Jimin yelled, finally finding words. 

In the back of his mind he could hear Yoongi saying, "Because you ate a drugged chicken nugget, brat." 

Kim Namjoon was a dead man. 

Okay not really. Jimin was too nice to kill Namjoon...so he'd get Yoongi-hyung to do it. Surely Yoongi would be angry that the little ball of sunshine known as Park Jimin was suffering this fate. He was an angel. Everyone would be angry, right? 

More words of wisdom from Yoongi played through Jimin's head as a response to his question. "Piss off Jimin." 

Jimin's face slowly fell flat, unaware that the other horses were still staring at him after that outburst. 

"Kim Namjoon is a dead man." Jimin whispered. 

"What?" the purple horse asked. 

Jimin whipped his head towards the horse with a look of fear in his eyes. He quickly turned it into his little innocent smile, finally able to do it without his eyes being practically closed. 

"I said my name's Jimin. Nice to meet you." Jimin replied. 

All was forgotten about his momentary murderous actions, because that's how it works in Horseland. Everyone forgets the weird, batshit insane stuff you do after there's either a party or you smile like an angel. 

"Well Jimin that's a...uh...very interesting name." the purple horse said. 

Jimin started channeling his inner Yoongi agian, replying, "Fuck you I'm Korean." 

_Inner Yoongi? Really? I'm not even trying to fuel the fangirl's fire by this point but it's going to happen._

The purple horse gasped loudly, offended by such horrid language. Also, where the _hay_ ( **shudders** )was Korea?

"I take back what I said. It's not nice to meet you." Jimin hissed. _Wake me up inside, Yoongi-hyung..._ ( **GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!** ) 

Twilight Spackle, or whatever her name was, huffed in a really OOC pissy way. "I was going to help you but I have changed my mind. You are clearly not worth helping." she said, turning her head away from him. 

Jimin glared at her, still in Yoongi-mode, getting tired of this bullshit already. He whispered in a low deadly tone, "I don't need help from a fucking. Talking. Horse." 

Out of nowhere, another horse appeared. This was the true ruler of the land, not Ms Rainbowflowhair. The horse also had wings and a horn, but looked far more badass than anyhorse else. The horse raises its hoof and swings it down on the ground with three mighty bangs. BANG. BANG. BANG. 

"The power of friendship forces you to help this poor child, Twilight Sparker. You must do as the power of friendship says." the horse said, in a loud raspy voice. 

"But princess Cinnamon Fart he's so R U D E." the purple horse tried to protest. 

"The power of friendship does not give a shit. Do what the inanimate idea speaks and you shall continue to live." Cinnamon Fart replies. 

The purple horse looked over at Jimin, who's failing at trying to twerk at her dismay, then back to princess Cinnamon Fart. 

"fINE." she replied, sounding suspiciously a lot like a handsome man (Markiplier) rather than an annoying purple horse. 

**This is a mess. And I am okay with that.**

Jimin, was still trying to twerk. His butt was definitely a separate sentient being, despite what other fanfictions may say. He had no control over his butt anymore. His butt decided it wanted to take over this universe. No one was safe. 

No one. 

Jimin wanted to cry but he had to stay strong. He had to stay strong for his hyungs and Jungkook. Once this horrible nightmare was over his butt wouldn't be able to harm anyone anymore. 

"Follow me, Jimeen. The sooner you're out of here the better." the purple horse said. 

It was almost like he was in American Hustle Life again. People really needed to start learning how to pronounce his name correctly...what do I know though? I'm just a salty fuck writing stupid bullshit because my life is that empty and soulless. 

Jimin had to reluctantly follow. He could swear his but was making evil laughs. No one was saying anything about it or no one was able to hear it but Jimin. Maybe this was another thing Jimin thought up from his weird acid trip. That was probably it. 

He followed the salty purple horse to some forest where he was sure he was going to be murdered. A house soon came into view. Jimin was now absolutely sure he was about to be murdered by someone. 

The purple horse lead him closer to the murder house and knock on the door. Jimin quietly prayed to himself, apologizing to Namjoon for stating he wanted to murder him earlier. Karma's a bitch ain't it Jimin? 

The door opened and revealed...a yellow horse. Wow what a fucking surprise there. It had wings for some reason. 

And a butterflyyyyyyyyyy, a butterflyyyyyyyyyyyy, (machi Butterfly, bu butterfly cheoreom) on its butt. Why the fuck... 

Jimin began screaming again...this time for his mother. Whether "EOMMA!" was Jin or his actual mom that can be up for debate. 

I bet it's Jin. Though he doesn't know that Jin went from mom to murder yet. All Jimin heard was screaming...like his own current;y. 

The yellow horse watched in horror, while the purple horse looked accustomed to it already. My god this was going to be a long horrible mess. 


	2. S U E  H E R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being gone for a while and forgetting the whole purpose of this story and what was going to happen, the author returned to present to you some other bullshit.

"This is Jimmy. He needs help mentally and physically so he can get home to his made up land of Korea." the purple horse said, gesturing to the screaming man on the ground.

The yellow horse looked like they were five seconds away from slamming the door and hibernating for 37 years, but she knew she was going to be forced to help the man anyways. No matter how terrifying and confusing he was.

Jimin was currently screaming about Namjoon and, for some reason, Hoseok. The Hoseok part may come from the fact Hobi allegedly looks like a horse even though he looks nothing like a fucking horse. He cursed at the fact Hobi forced him to watch all the episodes of My Little Pony one night, which was probably where this horrible nightmare was coming from. This was going to be Hoseok's fault just as much as Namjoon's. Definitely. 

"Um...Jimmy...?" the yellow horse asked. 

"IT'S JIMIN, HOW HARD IS IT TO SAY J I M I N?" the young man screeched. 

Thankfully, he wasn't screaming to himself about the other members anymore. Sadly he was currently screaming at a horse, and that was not a good thing. It's just as bad, if not worse than when Yoongi was being forced to talk to Ladybubs. 

But we're not going to talk about that monstrosity anymore. 

"O...kay. Twilight said you needed help getting back home to...Korea." the yellow horse continued as the salty as purple horse mumbled something about Korea being a myth. 

"TWI. LIGHT. ISN'T. LITERATURE!" Jimin continued to yell. Jungkook was infecting him with memes. How could Jungkook do this to poor Jimin. It also states a true as fuck fact. Suck on that Yoongi. 

**GOD DAMNIT!**

Terrible vampire books aside, Jimin's behavior was very strange and worrying. The yellow horse looked ready to hibernate for the rest of their existence while the purple one looked like they were about to jump off a cliff, end their miserable existence and watch as their teams crumbles after switching to Torbjorn because they were all being a bunch of dumbasses and all playing Tracer. Seriously, if you're an asshole who wants to stack the same hero, fuck you. At least they took that option away from you in quick play. I didn't want to play with your shitty asses anyways. 

While the author ranted about not being recognized for saving her team's ass from a Zarya ult then proceeding to get a triple kill, Jimin finally started to find his chill for the first time in a very long time. The salt from the author was clearly outweighing his own so he decided to be the adult of this situation and calmed down. Can't say the same about the salty-ass bucket named Jeenius_the_Dork. 

Jimin's screams of pain, agony and anger finally started dying down and he looked towards the two horses, sure he wasn't very happy he had to be here but he needed to finally get a grip on his own life. It was time to stop being such a baby.

**The fuck was the point of this again?**

"So how are we getting Jimin and his fabulous booty back home?" asked the yellow horse. 

There was a short pause between them all. Jimin stared at the yellow horse in horror, after the words finally settled in. The purple horse stared in disgust. Jeenius rolled around in pain because of Overwatch. 

"What the actual fuck?" Jimin asked. 

An explosion interrupts whatever other words of wisdom Jimin has for the horses and everyone forgets what just happened. Mostly because as it turns out, explosions open a pocket to different dimensions that aren't as stupid as the horrifying ones you've just experienced. They're still pretty fucking stupid, but slightly less stupid than what you've just witnessed. 

"I unfortunately don't know where Korea is. Maybe we can ask Rarity for help." the yellow horse said. 

No. Jimin was not ready to meet yet another horse. Anything but that. He had to think of something that would get him out of meeting yet another talking horse. 

There was only one option. 

Park Jimin looked up into the sky and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I AM ON DRUGS!" 

The two horses with him didn't know what to say. What were drugs? Why is this something necessary to scream into the sky? Why was JImin so distressed about this? Was it bad? There was no such thing as drugs in magical-ass pony country. Should they ask? These were all viable questions that would never get answered. 

Out of nowhere, Princess Cinnamon Fart appeared slamming her hoof onto the ground with three mighty bangs again. 

"Jimin, you are here to learn about the magic of friendship. Would you please stop acting like a lunatic for one moment and try to learn about magic and shit?" Princess Cinnamon Fart asked. 

"I am the angel of BTS why do I need to learn about friendship?! I ALREADY KNOW FRIENDSHIP!" Jimin yelled. 

The princess paused for a moment, slowly realizing something very important. "Shit man I was thinking about Jungkook. Sorry about that, you look like twins." she said. 

Jimin had no time to give her an _are you fucking serious_ face because Cinnamon Fart suddenly turned into that kid from American Hustle Life. The asshole from the airplane hangar. 

A gun shot rings out through the forest. The asshole kid falls. 

Jimin, the purple horse and the yellow horse turn towards where the sound came from. There's another horse trying to look innocent but is far from it because they were holding a gun and just killed a child.The horse is purple with black hair. The mark on it's butt is two pens an apple a pineapple and two T's. 

The horse says something in Korean. Extremely bad Korean but Korean none the less. It takes Jimin a second to realize who this is. 

"noOoOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He is suddenly very aware of the wings on his back and decides to put them into good use. He has no idea how he knows how to fly but allows himself to do so. Anything to get away from this...this... _thing_. 

"Jimin oppar come back. It is I, Tzuyu." the horse said. 

This only makes Jimin fly away faster. Tzuyu is left confused as her oppaar is flying way as if his life depended on it and two horses are staring at her in horror. 

"Hey, listen to these two songs that are definitely not terrible or annoying in any way." she said to the horses. 

Fuck Pen Pineapple Apple Pen and TT. And Cheer Up but I'm not getting into that. Literally the only reason why i watched that MV was so I could make a High Noon joke on Instagram. 

Off in the distance the reader could see Mina who looked like she didn't want to be there, then again she always looks like she doesn't want to be where TWICE is. Poor Mina. 

Anyways, enough about my dislike for TWICE's new music and back to Jimin. Jimin quickly realized that, yes he could fly, but he had no idea how to stop. That was a problem. One option was for him to crash into a building faster than a freight train but that would probably result in death. 

Thankfully another flying horse crashed into him before he could reach the death speed and hit a building. The other horse swore quietly, looking at Jimin. 

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Jimin apologized, finally reverting to his normal self. 

"It's fine. I was just trying to get away from someone who stole my song and is trying to claim it as her own. I didn't see you either." the other horse said. 

Stolen song? Female? 

"Taeyang hyung?" Jimin said, somewhat horrified. "She found you here too?" 

"Yeah. And she's still trying to steal Eyes, Nose, Lips." Taeyang replied, as an aura of death came. It was probably just Reaper passing through though. 

"SUE HER!" Jimin yelled. 

"Sue...who?" asked Taeyang...but for some reason he had Yoongi's beautiful voice. 

And face...

It was Yoongi talking to him. 

"Yoongi hyung! I just had a horrible nightmare. I turned into the fan's interpretation of you and began screaming incomprehensibly at talking horses that weren't Hobi-hyung. Then one of the horses turned into that kid from AHL and was killed by that girl from TWICE. For some reason Taeyang showed up and told me someone tried to steal Eyes Nose Lips from him and now I'm awake." Jimin ranted. 

Yoongi nodded, wishing Jimin could be done faster so he could go back to playing Overwatch. Hopefully he would get appreciated by his fucking team unlike some salty people here. 

"I found you on the floor. Was making sure you weren't dead or something. Clearly you're not. Bye." Yoongi said. 

Meanwhile, Taehyung noticed the nuggets that were casually sitting on the counter and began stuffing them into his face. 

Yoongi and Jimin looked towards the kitchen, seeing the horrifying sight that was Taehyug eating drugged nuggets. 

"Shit." they said. 


End file.
